A Guide to Alto Mare
Alto Mare (Venice): A Guidebook Ciao a tutti! Hello there! I see you aren’t soaked yet, you definitely must have just gotten off a boat. Let me be the first to say welcome to Alto Mare, or as the visitors call her, Venice! My name’s Fuego the Chandelure, and I’ll be taking you around this fine city. I used to call her home for over a hundred years, but coming back to visit is always nice. Okay, I’ll wait for you to pick your jaw up off the floor. I hope you like what this water city has to offer! Introduction: Alto Mare is one of the biggest port cities on the Mediterranean. And when we say we’re a part of the sea, we ARE A PART OF THE SEA. If you haven’t noticed, our streets aren’t made of cobblestone or dirt. They’re made of the water of the sea that the city is situated next to! Quite interesting, isn’t it? We’re a bustling city filled with many different styles of activities for a Pokemon to enjoy, and we’re known as a trade destination and stopping point for many sailing Pokemon after journeys across the sea. History: Well, Alto Mare has quite the long and spectacular history. She was born out of interest in trading with other peoples in the Mediterranean. She’s an independent city-state, but there’s a lot of Italian influence since we’re basically a part of the peninsula. Builders constructed the city on some islands, and they’re all linked by bridges so that people can travel from one part of the city to the next. She’s a trade city first and foremost, and you’ll see ships of all sizes and Pokemon from all different parts of Europe coming here to trade with the citizens here! Culture: Alto Mare is one of the cultural capitals of Europe. Our art is quite exquisite (more on that shortly), and if you look around, you’ll see statues ornately carved by the sculptors here. Trust me, these statues AREN’T small. Other artists take up their canvases and sell gorgeous pieces of the city or its patrons, and their skill is top-notch, if I do say so myself. We take pride in our buildings, and they’re designed for comfort in this water city. As for the ships, anyone is welcome, except for pirates, and usually fellow merchants take care of them even before they try and reach the harbor. Expect to see hundreds of sailing Pokemon in the streets after spending time on the open sea, interested in getting food from our restaurants. Architecture: If you haven’t noticed by now, step back! SPLASH! Our architecture surrounds this water city. Good thing I always carry a towel on me. Here. Buildings are at least two stories high, and this place is quite beautiful at night when all the candles in the city are lit, usually by restaurant owners or artists working. You’ll see plenty of beautifully designed buildings capable of housing Pokemon of almost any size (except for Wailord, of course). Food: You’d think that being a city that lives on water that we’d live and breathe seafood. You’ve got that right! The fishermen are the finest in Europe, and they’re able to bring back big catches, like Corphish and Krabby or Kingler. Those are delicious when cooked, let me tell you! Some of the more adventurous fishermen are quite skilled (being a water city, that’s not really a surprise), and restaurants often serve Milotic, Huntail, Gorebyss, Clamperl, and other types of fish. However, we aren’t just a seafood community. Since we’re a part of the Italian peninsula, we have quite the Italian cuisine here, as well. We’ve got excellent pizzerias, lasagna, spaghetti and ravioli shops, and we also love our cured meat that sailors bring in. Salami from Genoa is a staple, though pepperoni is a must have for almost any citizen here. We also have some excellent salads for any vegetarians here, as well! However, if you’re coming here alone, expect good natured ribbing from the veteran sailors, because they’ll think you’re single and tell the waitress to give you a salad with “Extra Virgin” olive oil, but they’ll greet you with open arms afterward. Economy: Basically, we’re a trader’s heaven. Money comes in from our fishermen, and they often sell their fish to the restaurants or to other sailors looking for a good meal. We also sell our art quite frequently through our ships. Many merchants are quite rich, but some can be seen with their bodyguards, especially considering there are thieves who try and steal what merchants try to bring in. Expect PLENTY of strong Pokemon as bodyguards. One in particular was quite interesting. He was a Mienshao named Voldo serving under a merchant named Vercci. That was an interesting encounter, to say the least! As long as you don’t steal from our merchants, you won’t have to worry about a hulking bodyguard trying to split you into pieces to return the money to their respective merchants. We’re one of the strongest cities in Europe due to our economy. Pokemon: Two words: WATER POKEMON. If you haven’t noticed (and I’m positive that you have, considering you got drenched by that speeding Lanturn), our canals are filled with Water types of almost all sizes (thankfully, we haven’t seen a Wailord yet. That would be a very interesting sight). They’re our main residents here, but you’ll find Pokemon of every species here in this city, since she’s so big! Special Occasions: Since Alto Mare is constantly a trading city, we’re not much in the way of city-wide traditions. However, there is one tradition that started when I was living here and it’s become the premiere water race in Europe. I’m talking about the Tour de Alto Mare. Pokemon qualify with one fast lap around a course through the city, and then they do a high speed swimming start once the green flag flies for the three lap race the next day. It’s a majestic sight seeing this race, and it’s a huge event for everyone in the city. Many Pokemon take part in the race, and it’s always an exciting event for everyone! It’s dedicated to the speed and power of the city’s patrons, Latios and Latias. Notable Figures: Our city’s patrons and protectors are the Legendary Eon Dragon twins, Latios and Latias! Latias is the more playful of the two patrons. She’s a sweetheart if there ever was one, but don’t be fooled by her sweet demeanor. She’s one of the strongest fighters I’ve ever seen, and when she throws a Mist Ball at an enemy, they’d better be prepared for a powerful hit. As for her twin brother, Latios, he’s the more serious of the duo. He’s also a fierce battler, and his Luster Purge is his signature attack. They’ve protected the city from everything, and it’s good to see that they’re doing great! Lady Mere: A special figure comes to mind when talking about this fine city. A captain of one of the largest ships in Alto Mare, this Dewgong is fashionable, but willing to head out onto the open seas on a regular basis. She’s the daughter of one of the influential merchants in town, but she doesn’t use her status all that much. She’s one of Alto Mare’s finest. A great captain, a great cook, and a better Pokemon. I do hope that you enjoy your stay here in Alto Mare, my friend! Please, feel free to check out what this fine city has to offer! Go and enjoy a sail on one of our gondolas, music from one of the musicians, plays at the theatres, or Alto Mare’s finest food! Enjoy your stay here! Fuego the Chandelure Guide written by: GoldLeader27 Original post: A Guide to Alto Mare Category:Library